Mornings Like this
by ThomasShane1997
Summary: Green start to feel down after he tells red about his feeling for him RED X BLUE


It's been about four months since I last went to check on him.I Normally carried him some supplies about once a week,but after what happen last time,I swore I would never go back up there to first it did not bug me much I went on with my normal day:Get a shower,eat,go the my gym and crush all my challenger then go home to sleep and then repeat the next the months went on though he started to creep back in to my first it just buged me a little but after a while a start to lose focus on my started to beat me over and over,even a trainer with only four could red my best friend and rival make me feel like this we've known each other sense we where six and I never felt this way about him before he beat me at the Indigo Platheu last took my title and my heart.

It was a very nice moring the sun was shining bright and the Pigey and Pidgeotto were singing a lovely song when I woke up.I used to love mornings like this but they were not the same lately.I got up and showered,then went down stairs .After that I was going to head to the gym but after that big loss a day or two ago I thought I could use a break to clear my I grab my backpack made a to go lunch and head to the the Viridian Forest.

I spent about two or three hours just walk and looking around the dimly lit grassy forest.I trained a little it was not much help though all the pokemon were very weak in the a while I got tired of exploring and training so I found a old oak tree and took a nap under for nearly three I started to wake up I saw a big pink ball with big eyes"A Jigglypuff "I thought to my self,but it was way to calm around me to be a wild I sat up and I saw a long brown haired girl in a black tanktop blue jeans about two feet in front of me eating my lunch."blue I sald with some confuson in my voice."Its nice of you to wake up"she smile at me and I smile back.

We talked about two hours or so about how we have been and how are pokemon have been and other normal things friends talk about."So how has red been doing "She said still smileing as always"Don't know haven't been to check on him in about four or so months now"I said like it was looked at me in a mess of horror and anger."What" I said I could say a nother word I felt a her small but powerful fist hit the side of my face."What the hell"I shouted in pain."How could you leave your bestfriend on that Arcus dam mountain alone with know supplies for four months"she sreamed with rage with tears running down her eyes"He could be dead for all we know"She added with the same tone.I just sat quitely and looked at the growned"Do you even care about him"she said.I still just sat there looking down at the forest floor"Answer me damit"She sreamed loudly."Its a long story"I said with a soft tone."I have the time" she said as she sat down next to me.I puffed an then began to tell the story.

I was on my way to with a bag of food and potions over my shoulder,when i finally got to the base of the mountain I reached in to my pocket an pulled out a pokeball"Go Rapldash"I said with viger and flame unicorn pokemon appear out of it pokeball.I climbed on the back of the August beast"To red's cave"I exclamed"and off we moved quickly threw the snow like it was we finally reached the cave that red now called home"Thank you Rapldash return"I said sweetly as she disppeard in to the cave was long and dark and very I walked threw the cave I reached a small round room with a campfire and a sleeping bag close to I got closer to the light a saw Red siting in the corner with his Pikachu in his arms look so pale and skiny but there was something about him that I found attark is it his raven hair or maybe his glimering maroon I was stairing at him thinking of about his looks I did not nodise that he was staring at me a moment are eyes met for a and he smile and I blushed.I quickly moved my eyes away"I broth you your stuff" I said in a odd voice that made him giggly a look so cold almost as cold as the outside.''wheres your blaket''I ask in a kind voice"I lost it a while ago"He said with a smoot voice."What you could have froze to death.He just srugged his got me mad."So don't care about your self "What about your mom you are all she has left and gramps and Blue your are like family to them"I said all most looked at me with his maroon eye and just srugged his dam soulders agian."What about me I love you Arcus damit" I said yelling now.I just realised what I said I looked at him and his face was in a shock.I look at him one more time drop the supplies and ran down the mountain back to the gym and cryed thats when I said I was never going back,and face my friend

"Green"she said in a soft started to run down my cheek."Green I had know idea you were like that and that of all the boys you know you would love red".She huged me witch made me fill a little better."So your ok with me being gay"I ask with a small smile on my face."Of couse your my friend there is not one thing in this world that could change that"She smiled lovingly"Plus theres nothing hotter then to cute boys joked and that made me smile a big smile."Thanks"I sat there for a minute before I spoke."Well I will be on my way now"I said looked up at me"Where are you going"She said with a smile."To go and see the man I love"I said proudly."Go Rapidash"I called as threw her beautiful cream unicorn with a flameing mane and tail appeared.I jumped on her back"To red"I said to her and off we went in a blazing gallop.

When we got to red's cave I just jumped off her back and ran into the cave.I ran into the small room and came face to face with red.I ran straight in to him as he was he could fall down I grabed him and huged him tight."I'm sorry for what I said and even more sorry that I ran out with out explaning my self"I said like a actor in a romance movie.I was about to break our huged as I was leting go when he grabed my hips and pulled me closers to his body."Red"I said in shock."Shut up"He said in his smooth cold pressed his icecy lips on mine softly."Is this really happning" I thought to my self.I threw my arms around his neck to deepen the stood there for what fell like forever just injoying each others body and mouths only stoping to take small then broke up are embrace."I love you to said with a nervous voice that made me smile.

I slept that night in a the same sleepingbag as my new boyfriend im so glad I can say that we both woke up red grab my hand and lead me to the cave was a beautiful morning the Pigey and Pidgeotto were singing a lovely kissed me and then when to pack up his stuff so he can come live with me now"I love mornings like this" I said a loud."Me to"Red said as he came back with his backpack and Pikachu on his shoulder we walk back home hand in hand life was END


End file.
